The New Dark Tournament
by Mika Rocker
Summary: Yes the gang's back with some new and old friends with them, what events and drama will pursue? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Wrote this a LOOONG time ago. I was way too busy to write it up. Names suck, ideas suck. And I'm hoping to finish it after 3 years.  
Mika is my own character who is Yusuke's sister, I had her in fanfics prior to this one, but those were taken down a long time ago. Cammy is aka pen name Cammy Rammy, my best friend.

Enjoy.

PS. Very short chapters. I know.

-----------------

The Second Dark Tournament

Ch. 1: The Letter

"Yusuke! We have mail!" Mika called out picking up bunches of letters. She was rather average sized, standing at about 5'3" with long dark brown hair and eyes of the same color.

"Any for me?" Yusuke, her brother, asked from another room.

"No but there is addressed to both of us." Mika said looking at a letter addressed to Yusuke and Mika Urameshi.

"What's it say?" Yusuke asked walking into the kitchen.

"I'll open it." Mika said opening the letter. It said:

Dear Yusuke and Mika Urameshi,

A new Dark Tournament will be taking place on a count of some changing rules. It is mandatory for you two and your other four team members to attend. This year, six team members are required. The location is exactly the same as before. We are looking forward to be seeing you and your team.

The Tournament Committee

P.S. Enclosed are four extra tickets for any guests you may have.

"Well, that was, strange." Yusuke said as he finished reading the letter.

"Hm, both of us? This should be interesting." Mika commented, putting the letter back in it's envelope.

"I guess the others have gotten them too." Yusuke added, heading back inside with Mika behind him.

"Cammy was invited this year too!" she said gleefully.

"Really? Atleast you'll have a friend there besides me. I might be too busy for you." Yusuke bragged as he laughed

"Go pack your stuff you stupid brother of mine." she said, hurrying him off.

--------------------------

Yes yes. SHORT.


	2. Chapter 2

The Second Dark Tournament

Ch. 2

The whole gang stood at the edge of the woods, awaiting the ship to take them to the island.

"So how do we get to this thing called the Dark Tournament?" Cammy questioned.

She had looked the same as she always had, slightly taller then Mika, shoulder length medium brown hair along with hazel colored eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you DON'T want to know." Yusuke replied, looking away from the group.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cammy asked nervously, curious to see what he had meant as well as annoyed by his response.

"He wouldn't remember what it was like, he was sound asleep." Kurama cut in with his soft voice, an overnight bag over his shoulder

"A ship takes us to the island. You have to fight for your survival on the boat and to make it to the tournament as well." Hiei responded, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"Really? That sounds difficult." She stated, thinking about it for a few moments.

"Don't worry about that! You've got Kazuma Kuwabara on your team!" Kuwabara boasted with a large smile on his face.

"Oh that makes us feel much safer!" Mika called out sarcastically, laughing a bit.

"Shut up Urameshi! I can't hit girls, but sheesh, you're just like your brother." Kuwabara commented angrily, holding up his fist.

"Leave my sister alone you ass, save the fighting for the ship." Yusuke interrupted pushing Kuwabara's fist down.

"Who you callin' ass…" he began, before being interrupted.

"Kazuma, are you fighting again?" Yukina asked, stepping out from within the woods.

"Of course not my sweet Yukina!" Kuwabara said gleefully, hurrying to the ice apparition in his dazed mood that was common around her.

"It was foolin' around, right Botan?" Mika added, elbowing Botan as she came to his rescue.

"Hm? OH! Yes yes, playful fun." Botan commented, smiling a bit.

Suddenly, Keiko appeared as well from within the woods.

"Yusuke! Don't you have something to say to me?!" she called angrily, placing her hands on her hips as she stood before him.

"Huh?" he responded in a confused tone, thinking for a moment.

"_Oh! That's right, I promised her I'd tell her whenever I'm going on a case, but…this is really way too dangerous. I have to tell her anyway._" He thought to himself.

"I'm going back to the Dark Tournament again. You can tag along if you want, but I really don't think it's safe for you to tag along." Yusuke said seriously, giving her his advice.

"That's all I needed to know." She responded, nodding before heading back on the path to civilization.

"That was…strange…" Kurama commented, scratching his head a bit.

"You'd think she'd follow you, it's so obvious that she cares about you." Mika jested, elbowing Yusuke.

"Ugh enough Mika! We get the idea…" he said, watching Keiko head off down the path as he pushed his sister away.

"Someone's in a bad mood!" Cammy whispered to Botan, causing them both to giggle.

"Enough jokes guys. It's time to get serious." A voice said.

"That sounded like…." Kuwabara began.

"Koenma? That's because it _is _Koenma. Yusuke, have you completed your second round of training with Genkai?" Koenma asked, appearing before the group in his teenager form, pacifier in his mouth as always.

"Erm, yes?" he responded, standing up straight once again.

"Good. I don't need to see the stupidity I saw with the spirit wave technique I saw last time." Koenma said in a frustrated voice, poofing away.

"Sheesh, has he got diaper rash?" Yusuke joked aloud.

R&R! It gets more interesting, I promise!


End file.
